Umbrella Academy Claus's Subaru Driver
by Namilendil
Summary: (Warning: It's a Gay story. Might include sex.) One day Claus needs a ride and decides to hitchhike. Then he meets 'The Subaru Guy.' A.k.a Robert and suddenly and unexpectedly things grow.


Claus was shivering, not because he had no roof over his head, in fact he was under very much luxurious roof. Also not because he was having problems with that same old 'stopping taking drugs' shit. In fact he was clean for almost 10 hours but he was quite fine, he had no time to remember to take drugs either. He was shivering because after lots and lots of trying he could finally find him. Find a guy who he likes.

It was quite plain day, wheather was decent and Claus was hungry. Suddenly he craved for some KFC yet sadly it was quite away for a walk and number 2 refused to drive for him after he threw up in his car. Yet he needed a lift and was determined to get one. "This calls for a hitchhike!" decided Claus and he left home, walked towards the street and raised his thumb. Honestly with his super low rise leather pants, leopard pattern t shirt and a face which clearly belongs to an addict he looked like a hooker, so it was no luck for dozen couple of moments. Then finally one subaru driver decided to become Claus's angel for today. Claus thanked him and literally begged him for taking him to KFC. Driver was a person who anyone could startle him easily. He had a face of a man who his parents wanted him to become a doctor but he couldnt because he could not stand to see blood, he wore lacoste shirt and cotton pants and finally he listened ABBA Gold tracks. Perfectly safe. Actually Claus was wondering why this guy suddenly decided to take him in.

"Oh, you looked like you were dying, don't get me wrong but are you…using drugs?"

Ah, just as his thought. He was just chasing after his doctor dream. Claus decided to play his game and said. "Yes, sadly i used a lot but i decided to stop. Actually i am clean for hours now."

"Really, that is wonderful!" Subaru guy said.

"So you see that is why i need to eat KFC," Claus leaned towards him, that made him move towards to his window. " Cause i need to sustain my craving with…my other needs."

"Yes, yes i see." Said man, thought Claus could easily tell he didn't get him at all.

Waterloo started to play. They hummed together.

"I have a son too,quite younger than you though but…"

"Let me guess, he wants to become a doctor?"

"…Balet actually."

"You are joking!"

Claus jumped on his seat with joy. Why he loved this guy's son to be a ballet? Probably because it was unexpected. Claus loved unexpected things.

"So, is he gay?" he asked suddenly.

"What makes you say that? Its not like every ballet is gay."

"Is he though?" Claus smirked.

Subaru guy was red till his ears, yet he didnt get angry. He just nod.

"It's okay, im gay too!" Claus said. Man shaked his head as if he knew about that before.

"Oh, so i was wrong." Claus thought. "He let me in cause i was gay. He feels like he needs to accept gays now."

"Um, don't get me wrong, It's not like i hate gays. I just don't know them well. I said to my son it's okay and unless he is hanging out with someone dangerous i was fine which gender he decided to go with. Yet somehow i am worried…what if he brings a guy at home and i start to act awkward?"

They stopped at the red light. Claus was staring him more carefully now. He was between 35-45 and he was losing some hair. He wasn't heary at all, no beard, no body hair, nothing. Eyes brown, blonde. Midium height, a bit of a chubby. Totally, perfecly opposite from his taste. Still, he kinda smelled good.

"Hey don't get me wrong but how about joining me to KFC?" Claus asked. "I feel like talking with you."

"W..why is that?"

"Just felt like it."

Man turned at him and their gaze met. He could see Claus was pretty serious under his playful attitude, yet he decided to not trust him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Hey," Claus raised his hands. "I might be a drug addict but i am pretty good at letting go of people."

Subaru guy laughed at that, and again he said sorry. "I'm Robert, Robert Stuart."

"Claus, and this is where i will fill my belly."

They were in front of KFC now. Robert stopped at the side of the road and after thanking him, Claus walked out of subaru. Smell of gravy was surrounding him now and it was impossible to resist. He would give his last money for KFC. Of course, if he didn't spend it on drugs.

"Welcome to KFC, what we can get you?"

"Hallelujah! Yes. I will have… one zinger burger and big sized chips with gravy. Also one Biscuit!" He checked his safe. "…oon second thought maybe not biscuit."

"Make it two." A sound came from his behind. Claus turned and saw Robert.

"Subaru guy!" He shouted. "Do you realize that you are saving my ass for second time today?"

Robert laughed. "Guess i am. Just don't call me Subaru guy."

…

"What made me turn back?"

Claus raised his head while he was munching on his burger. "Are you asking the question that i should've asked to you?" he said with fullmouth.

Robert nod.

"Well, our actions can be baseless." Claus shrugged. "In reality i am a big talker. But when it comes to asking questions, meh."

"Okay then, just tell me. What made you…"

"Addict?"

"No,"

"A guy who can see dead people?

"No… What? um."

"Oh you mean gay!" He said loudly. Obviously people were looking at them now. "You did that on purpose." Said Robert, he was incredibly embarassed.

Claus smirked. "Well, that's how you start to accept gays. I am going to give you a fast course. After this we can go to see a friend who is also gay-"

"Please don't" Robert said. "I just need to be openminded. I don't want to expand my social circle with gays."

"Very well. Then let's do this. For some dreadful reasons i can not drive and i need a driver. If you accept to drive me around, i can be your gay mentor." He extended his hand to him. "Deal?"

"Deal."Robert said. "But i am working."

"Where?"

"School. I am high school teacher."

"Oh wow!" Claus smiled. "I couldn't guess. But when i think now, i can see. Math?"

"Physics."

Claus clapped his hands while laughing. "That's just…a high school teacher with a ballet gay son huh."

"What's wrong with that?" Robert knitted his brows.

"Nothing, just you are somehow crashing my expectations. I like that."

Robert took that as a mocking and got angry with Claus but in reality, Claus wasn't mocking with him anymore. He was genuinely interested in him now, and wanted to see where this relationship was going.

He just didn't expect it to grow that fast.


End file.
